


Intro - Colors

by bukobean



Series: SBSP Antagonist AU [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: antagonist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukobean/pseuds/bukobean
Summary: SpongeBob misses his friends.
Series: SBSP Antagonist AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The sheet of paper crinkled rhythmically as SpongeBob's crayon softly grazed over it. Pink, purple, yellow, green, and a bright turquoise made up his crayon palette, each color used to draw one of his buddies. After a good few minutes of doodling, the young man sat up straight, admiring the art at arm's length as he softly smiled and took in his drawings. A doodle of himself beside his four friends took space on the paper, a colorful message reading MY FRIENDS! At the very top.

Then his face fell. He remembered the day he'd almost gotten all four of them in one place, how happy he'd been to nearly have them all in his own home. Sandy, Patrick, even Squidward! Almost everyone except for Plankton. For a little guy, he sure was evasive. Though SpongeBob couldn't seem to figure out why he'd want to avoid him, they were friends after all!

He sighed quietly, his arms lowering as his sight moved from the drawing in his hands up to the sturdy white door ahead that locked him in his claustrophobic padded room. The boy's brow furrowed. If it weren't for his boss Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob would happily be back in his own home with all of his pals. The grip on his paper tightened as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. He missed Bikini Bottom, he missed his friends, but most of all, SpongeBob missed-- His eyes widened in panic.

"Gary."


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has taken Gary in.

The door first opened with a loud thud causing Gary to jump, the cat’s back raised in quick panic. Though he soon relaxed at the sight of the familiar silhouette which stood at the entrance. Patrick yawned and stretched one arm above his head while the other arm wrapped around a large bag of cat food.   
“Hey, Gary! I’m back with grub!”  
The sphinx gently replied with a “Maow.” as he approached the human patiently waiting to be fed.   
“Uuuhh... Just a sec,” Patrick began while lightly kicking his sandals off to the side of the door while setting the food down. “lemme get a bowl for you.”   
The human headed towards the kitchen with Gary following close behind. Its room made up of rough, rock like brown concrete walls, the floor that of bumpy sand colored tiles.  
After searching the kitchen’s empty drawers and shuffling through seemingly void pantries, Patrick sighed and gingerly combed through his fluffy pink dyed hair.   
“Looks like I forgot to wash the dishes... again.”  
He said half smiling sheepishly towards the feline.  
“Mao?” Gary meowed inquisitively.  
“I could always give you one of the bowls in the dish washer,” Patrick started. “although I uh, haven’t washed those in a little while either.”  
The cat only cringed in response and trotted over towards the door pawing at it.   
“Oh- you wanna go outside?” he asked returning to the home’s entrance.  
Patrick scooted the bag of cat food over and swiftly pulled the door open all while watching the cat. Gary, however, went outside only to sit down in the middle of the street and stare at the human expectingly.  
“Wh- Gary! You can’t just sit out there!” Patrick exclaimed concerned whilst quickly slipping his sandals back on. He didn’t really take any time to shut his door completely as he ran to the feline, who had now gotten up and run a bit further down the street before sitting down again.  
The man huffed a bit whilst catching up with him, stopping only once he was in close quarters.  
“Alright... Gary... no more... running...” Patrick managed through labored breathes. “Let’s just... go back home... and get some food. Sound good?” He asked picking the cat up.  
“Maow.” Gary meowed turning his head away.  
Patrick turned his head in the same direction as Gary, a slight frown manifesting on his face as he took in the sight of his old friend’s once occupied abode.  
He only sighed, sadly turning around to walk back to his own house with cat in arms.   
“I’m sorry, bud. But that isn’t home anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated sooner, both been a bit busy and having some writer’s block :(

**Author's Note:**

> Heck! I'm not a great writer so I hope this doesn't suck ;v;
> 
> More coming... soon-ish (?)


End file.
